Comment on fait les bébés ?
by Plumeau
Summary: Parce qu'avant de devenir Jack Frost, Jack avait une soeur. Et comme tous les enfants du monde, Emma Overland se pose bien des questions sur la vie dont cette fameuse question: ' Comment on fait les bébés ? '


Heyoooo ! I'm back ! Je suis de retour ! Yaaaaay \o/

Donc me revoilà avec un one-shot sur Jack et sa soeur :) J'adore leur relation et je me suis dit qu'ils ont dû passé de bons moments ensemble donc en voilà un que j'ai imaginé !

Cette fois, je fais court comme description x)

Ah et j'ai pris Emma comme prénom parce que c'est ce qui est le plus populaire sur Tumblr x) Donc voilà...

Bref, bonne lecture ! :D

Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Même des négatives !

* * *

—Jack ?

La petite fille brune le regarda dans les yeux, hésitante.

—Oui Emma ?

Le dénommé Jack qui était occupé à ranger des bibelots arrêta son activité et la regarda à son tour. Emma tourna le balai qu'elle tenait dans tous les sens avant de enfin se décider de poser la question qui lui taraudait tant l'esprit.

—Comment on fait les bébés ?

Un livre, que l'adolescent avait précédemment posé sur l'étagère, tomba à ce moment. Il se pencha pour l'attraper, et fixa longuement la couverture. Il réfléchit aux mots qu'il allait employer. Son regard se perdit quelques instants sur le bouquin. Sa reliure était dorée. Une jolie représentation de diverses légendes et autres contes ornait la couverture: Le Père Noël, le Lapin de Pâques, la Fée des dents, le Marchand de sable,... Derrière eux, une lune bien ronde scintillait majestueusement. Un détail attira son attention. Une cigogne était présente. Une cigogne ! Il était sauvé. La réponse venait de tomber du ciel.

—Jack ?

La voix de sa petite sœur le sortit de ses pensées. Le brun lui montra le livre, un sourire victorieux perché sur ses lèvres. Emma jeta un œil interrogatif.

—C'est le livre de contes que Maman nous lit tout le temps.

Jack hocha la tête, toujours souriant. Il feuilleta l'ouvrage jusqu'à l'histoire voulue. Il se mit alors en tailleur. Sa sœur vint s'installer sur ses genoux. Jack lui ébouriffa les cheveux, la décoiffant au passage.

—Jaaaack ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu me fasses ça !

—Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu viennes sur moi ! s'exclama-t-il en imitant la voix enfantine d'Emma.

Il lui tira les joues et lui donna une pichenette sur le nez pour l'embêter, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit "Aïe". Elle essaya de se venger mais elle n'atteignit pas son visage car l'adolescent l'en empêchait et leurs forces n'étaient pas vraiment égales... Dépitée, Emma croisa les bras et se mit à bouder.

—Je vais dire à Maman que tu n'es pas gentil ! dit-elle dans sa barbe.

—Alors je ne te dirai pas comment on fait les bébés.

L'enfant fixa son grand frère avec un air résolu. Elle lui tira la langue comme dernier moyen de lui communiquer son mécontentement. Le garçon de dix-sept ans répliqua avec une grimace affreuse. Emma se retint de rire. Elle était fâchée contre lui alors elle ne devait pas rire. Jack multiplia les expressions faciales les plus drôles et improbables. La brunette succomba et se mit à rire aussitôt suivi de son frère.

—Bon, tu voulais savoir comment on fait les bébés, non ?

—Oui !

—Alors je vais te lire l'histoire de la cigogne car c'est elle qui apporte les bébés.

Un silence s'installa. Un silence qui engloba les deux êtres dans une bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux. Ce moment faisait parti des moments qu'eux seuls partageaient. C'étaient des moments essentiels et uniques. Des instants de tranquillité et de douceur dans ce monde trop cruel.

Le brun commença à lire. Emma écouta le récit d'une oreille très attentive. Toute son attention était donnée à Jack et toute l'attention de Jack était donnée à sa lecture et à sa petite Emma. A la fin de la légende, une illustration montrait une cigogne qui transportait un bébé. La petite fille l'observa avec des iris remplis d'émerveillement. La cigogne avait gagné une nouvelle croyante.

—C'est comme ça que je suis née ?

—Oui.

—Et c'est comme ça que tu es né ? Et Maman et Papa et tout le monde ?

—Oui.

L'innocence déconcertante de sa sœur le fit sourire. Il la protégerait contre les maux du monde. Il la protégerait tel un gardien, car c'était son rôle. Le jeune homme dut encore affronter une avalanche de questions aussi naïves les unes que les autres auxquelles il répondit plutôt ingénieusement. Leur mère rentra et les gronda pour avoir délaissé le ménage. Elle fut tout de même attendrie par les paroles de sa fillette qui s'était défendue en disant que Jack lui avait expliqué que la cigogne amenait les bébés. Ils ne furent pas punis. Un peu plus tard, une fois que Emma fut au lit, sa mère félicita son grand garçon d'un pincement de nez. Puis, elle lui dit ses mots qui restèrent gravés dans son esprit:

"Tu es le meilleur grand frère qu'elle puisse avoir."

"Je sais. Je sais." avait-il répondu malicieusement.

Sa mère lui avait ensuite passé la main dans sa chevelure rebelle. Ils avaient échangé un sourire. Au fond, Jack se sentait très fier. Il était heureux que sa mère pensait cela. Il était heureux d'être un bon grand frère.


End file.
